Rose Bunnymund
by Bookworm210
Summary: Bunnymund has a... Daughter! When this teenage daughter of the Easter Bunny visits the North Pole with her dad, trouble breaks out. But, even more chaos starts when Rose actually goes to a human city! When she gets lost, Bunnymund loses it and stops at nothing to find his daughter. Only to find that she's protecting a rival... Sort of.
1. Sleighs and Poles

**Review!**

* * *

Eggs.

That's all I could see. Hundreds and hundreds of little eggs with feet running around my spring-like home. Many going toward the color stream to get painted, others making their way to baskets. I smiled as I picked up a little teal egg. It jumped a few times in my paw before I put it back down. My dad walked toward me, a wide smile on his face. "Dad," I said quietly, "When can I meet the other Guardians?"

"When you're older, ya little ankle biter." he replied cheerfully in an Australian accent, putting a large paw on my shoulder. My long ears went flat and my smile fell, "But, I'm already 13!"

"16." my dad said firmly, "Not till you're 16."

He removed his paw as I looked at my arm. My markings were starting to show, the dark marks standing out on my light fur. I got the marks from my dad, and the light fur from my mom. My mom had disappeared when I was a tiny bunny. I was already half the height of my dad, which he wasn't very fond about. He said I was growing too fast. I crossed my furry arms, my large foot hitting the ground in a childish gesture. My dad laughed and shook his head, "Ya sure don't act like you're age, Rose."

**(3 years later)**

"Come on, dad!" I yelled over my shoulder, hopping so fast down a tunnel that my surroundings were a blur. My dad blew past me in a flash of gray fur. I laughed and speed up, bursting out of the tunnel just after my dad. I did a flip and landing with my arms spread, "Ya don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

My Australian accent had grown stronger over the years. My dad laughed loudly and clapped a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him, now only a few inches shorter. But, our little moment was ruined when a crash sounded. I jumped, pulling out my daggers on instinct. "Crikey." my dad muttered. I saw a human man with a huge white beard and charged. I let out a battle cry, raising one of my daggers. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rose!" Dad yelled, running after me. The man I was charging at looked at me in surprise before I pushed him against a tree, one of my daggers at his throat. "What are ya doin' here?" I growled, my teeth bared and my ears flat. My dad was soon behind me and he pried me off the man. "Holy Christmas!" the man yelled, holding a beefy hand to his throat. My ears raised and I put on a confused look, "Christmas?"

My dad pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "North, what _are _ya doin' here?" he asked the man. My eyes went wide and I became giddy, "North!? Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I had no idea who ya were!"

North laughed as he put his beefy hands on his big stomach. "So, uh, Mr. North. If ya don't mind me asking. Why are ya here?" I asked carefully, raising a paw. "Well," North began, "Frost is causing trouble, again. We need some help."

My father groaned, and I heard him curse under his breath. "Who's Frost?" I asked him, tilting my head. "A no good winter spirit." he answered grumpily. I narrowed my eyes. "I hate winter." I growled, "Why would they make a spirit for it?"

North raised an eye-brow and studied me. His eyes landed on the dark markings on my light gray fur and his eyes went wide. "Bunnymund." he said slowly. My dad's ears raised and he gulped. "Crikey." I muttered. I already knew that my dad kept me a secret from the other Guardians, so he was in trouble. "Uh..." Dad stuttered. "I'm Rose," I saved him, holding out my paw, "It's nice to meet ya, Mr. North."

North slowly shook my paw, eyeing Dad. "Busted." I whispered to my father, who growled at me. "So," I smiled, "Are we gonna get to go to the North Pole, or what?"

I tapped my foot twice, a tunnel opening up in front of me. I was about to jump in when Dad grabbed my arm. He shook his head, fear clear in his eyes. "Come!" North said loudly, "We go to sleigh."

"What?" I asked, Dad and I following him, "There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety, old-"

I stopped short when we came to the sleigh. It was a shiny, red, huge ride, with reindeer pulling on the reins. I was silent for a minute before holding up my finger, "Okay, one ride. But that's it."

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said. "I don't." Dad argued backing away slowly. North grabbed my dad by the scruff of him neck and tossed him in the sleigh. He landed neck to me and without looking, I grabbed his scruff just before he hopped out of the sleigh. "Whoa!" he yelled, falling backwards and landing at my large feet. I smiled down at him but my smile fell as soon as North flicked the reigns. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed, clutching Dad (who sat up and was digging his claws into the sleigh) by the arm. His screaming was mixed with mine as we flew away from my Easter-home. I think I may have clutched Dad's arm so arm, I stopped the blood circulation. North laughed loudly, looking back at us and shaking his head.

When we finally stopped at the North Pole, my fur was bristled, my ears were flat, and my eyes were wide. Dad was the same, claw marks from where his paw had dug into the sleigh. I slowly released him arm and brushed my fur down with my paw before hopping out of the sleigh. I dropped to the ground and hugged the snow. "Oh, sweet land. I'll never leave ya again." I purred before standing. Dad was stomping toward a large building. I ran to catch up with him and my jaw dropped when we entered the building. Elves and yetis were everywhere. "I thought the elves made the toys." I muttered. "We just let them believe that." North whispered to me. We came to a room with a huge model of the Earth, lights lit up all over it. A women who looking like a humming-bird and a golden man were trying to calm a white-haired teenage human who held a shepherd's staff.

"Silence!" North yelled so loud, I winced and my ears went flat. Dad did the same, only putting his paws over his ears. "Mr. North?" I asked gently, "Could ya please bring the volume down? Just a tad?"

North didn't seem to hear me as he walked to the teenage human, who was glaring at Dad. I looked up at my father and saw he was returning the glare. "I'm guessing that's Frost?" I said quietly, narrowing my eyes. Dad hummed a confirmation and my paws fisted. Dad noticed this and seemed to approve before Frost walked over with a smirk, "So, another Easter Kangaroo?"

My eyes went wide and my paws loosened. "W-what?" I blinked. Dad seemed to growl, "What you'd call my daughter?"

The humming-bird women gasped and the golden man's jaw dropped. North shook his head, pinching his nose. "Do I _look _like a kangaroo to ya?" I growled, my ears going flat as I got into the Frost's face. He looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding smugly. "Why you little!" I roared, pulling out one of my daggers. In a split-second, I had Frost against the wall, my dagger at his throat. I saw North rub his throat, probably remembering when I did the same to him. "Care to repeated what ya called me?" I questioned in a dangerously calm tone. Frost's eyes were wide and he was scratching at my fuzzy arm, trying to pry me from himself. He shook his head quickly. "I. Am. A. Bunny. Get that through you're frozen, little brain." I growled quietly before releasing him and returning to my dad's side. He smiled at me and put a paw on my shoulder.

Everyone was staring at me in shock. "Tooth, Sandy, this is my daughter, Rose." Dad introduced. I gasped and put my paw over my mouth. "The actual Guardians!" I yelled with joy. Dad laughed at Tooth's and Sandy's expressions. Tooth was blinked repeatedly and Sandy had a golden question mark over his head. As I smiled, my ear twitched. My smile disappeared and I my ears went flat. Dad's ears did the same and the other Guardians looked at us in confusion. "Something's wrong." I said quietly before turned and running out of the room. "Rose!" Dad yelled after me.

I had no idea where I was running, but my feet wouldn't stop. I pulled out one of my daggers before jumping onto the railing of a spiral stair-case. My long feet pushed off the railing and I grabbed a rope before spinning down it. I saw Dad and the others looking over the railing. Dad had a panicked look on his face. I swung the rope and landed on an unknown floor. An elf was trying to put out a flaming toy. Without thinking, I ran toward the elf, sliced the flaming part of the toy off, and caught it on the flat edge of my dagger. I walked up the stairs, balancing the still flaming toy on my dagger, and soon saw the shocked and/or panicked (hi dad!) faces of the Guardians. I casually blew out the fire on the toy and gave it gently to a smiling elf, who waddled away.

I looked back up to see the angered and reliefed face of Dad.

Uh-oh...

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	2. Where Are the Bloody Seatbelts?

**Review!**

* * *

_Previously on Rose Bunnymund:_

_Uh-oh..._

I gulped and my ears went flat as Dad slowly stalked over to me. I smiled and laughed nervously before he stopped in front of me. "Never do that again." Dad said firmly before crushing my in a hug. I hugged him back and closed my eyes, a smile on my face. "No promises." I muttered. He released me, but still held me at arm's length. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tooth with her hands over her heart, Sandy clapping silently, and North smiling warmly. Frost looked shocked, though. We all went back to the room with the huge Earth and I walked slowly to the globe. My ears raised my I tilted my head as I studied all the lights. "These are children, aren't they?" I questioned, pointing at the lights. "Yes. Every single one of those lights is a child." Tooth flitted over to me, hovering by my side. "I've never seen a child before. At least, not a human one." I confessed. I sensed everyone shoot a shocked look at Dad. "It's not his fault." I said, turning, "Dad just protects me. He's told me about children, though. Peculiar creatures, they are. No paws, or whiskers, or tails. And they only have fur on their heads."

Tooth giggled and North laughed. Dad shook his head with a smile on his face and Frost put on an amused look. "What?" I questioned. "Honey," Tooth smiled, "They don't have paws or tails_ because_ they're humans. It's just part of their kind."

She put a gently hand on my fuzzy shoulder. I tilted my head, my ears raised, "Can I see a child?"

Dad's eyes went wide, "No, no, no. Ya are not going to a real human city. No."

"Come on, Dad! Just once! Please!" I begged making my eyes wide as I threw my arms around him. "For your only daughter." I said quietly. A series of 'awwwww's filled the room. Dad, his arms spread out next to him, looked down at me firmly. I made my eyes bigger, and his firm look fell. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my cheek against his furry chest. "Please, daddy." I whispered.

3...

2...

1...

And- "Alright, alright." Dad finally said, "Just stop with the cuteness."

Ha! Puppy dog eyes: 637 Dad: 0. "Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya!" I yelled with joy and squeezed my father. He laughed and hugged me back and another series of 'awwwwww's came. I released Dad and became all giddy. "To the sleigh!" North yelled. Dad's eyes went wide, mine doing the same, and we looked at each other. "Run?" I offered. "Run." Dad repeated.

And with that, E. Aster Bunnymund and I, ran for our lives.

* * *

"No!"

"No, no, no!"

Dad and I screamed as we were dragged to the sleigh by North, who had a good grip on our long feet. Dad and I dug our claws into the floor, leaving white lines on the floor. I think I may have broken a claw. "I take it back! I take it back! I don't want a ride in the sleigh!" I cried, clawing at the floor. "What she said!" Dad agreed, digging his claws completely into the floor. North dropped him from the sudden stop. Dad scrambled to his feet and grabbed my paws. North only had a hold on one foot, so I stretched my other to the floor and dug my claws into the wood. Frost walked past us, laughing. Sandy was silently doing the same in the sleigh and Tooth watched in the doorway with her hand over her mouth. My ears were as flat as they could go. Dad pulled on my arms, making North lose his grip on my foot. Dad fell backwards, me flying over him and landing behind him on my back. "Run, Rose, run!" Dad ordered, scrambling to his feet. I did the same and was about to run when someone grabbed my scruff.

North did the same to Dad. I looked back in confusion and saw none other than Frost. "I hate ya." I growled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Frost retorted, starting to drag me to the sleigh. I looked at my Dad, sending him a silent message. He smiled, approving, and I looked back at Frost, smiling evilly. Slowly and quietly, I reached down the belt around my waist and slipped out an explosive egg. I twirled it in my paw, and the North and Tooth saw. North was about to yell in warning.

_Boom!_

Too late.

Frost turned just in time for blue smoke to explode in his face. "Gah!" he yelped, swatting around his face. I hopped away, laughing over my shoulder, before North grabbed my scruff with his free hand. He lifted me off the ground and I hung next to Dad. "Sorry, Dad." I pouted. "Ah, it's alright, ya little ankle-biter." he swiped his paw at air, as if dismissing it. North dropped us in the sleigh, quickly getting in and grabbing the reins. "Buckle up!" he ordered. "Where are the bloody seatbelts!?" I cried. "Ha! That was just expression!" North laughed before flicking the reins. Dad and I screamed as soon as the sleigh moved, picking up speed an going through a frozen tunnel. I gripped Dad's arm as he dug his claws (again) into the sleigh. Frsot looked at our scared faces and laughed. "I hope you like the loop-de-loop!" North called over his shoulder. Dad's cheeks puffed out and he put his free paw over his mouth. "I hope you like carrots!" I called back. I didn't think things could get any worse as we burst out of the tunnel and into the sky. But, North pulled out a bloody _snowglobe _and threw it into the air. A portal opened before everything went black.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned! I haven't got this far in a while!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	3. Good Bye Sleigh, Hello Forest

**Again, _REVIEW!_**

* * *

I woke up when the sleigh landed so suddenly, I flew forward and landed on my stomach in the snow. We landed in a meadow covered in snow with many smaller humans surrounding the sleigh. Dad appeared beside me and helped my up. I shivered, rubbing my furry arms. "I'm f-f-freezing." I stuttered. Dad patted my shoulder as the others got out of the sleigh. Frost was already out, standing next to a small human with brown fur on his head. "Who's that?" I heard the human whisper to Frost. "Bunny's daughter, Rose." Frost whispered back. The small human looked at me with wide eyes. I raised my ears, tilting my head as I studied him. "Dad," I said, "Is that a... child?"

I looked up at my father, who smiled and nodded. I lowered to all fours and slowly hopped over to the child, my ears flat as I eyed him. I finally stood in front of him, crouching so we were at eye-level. The human slowly lifted a hand and I jumped a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad move forward, but North put a beefy hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The human stopped his head and after a minute moved it again. He gently put is finger-tips on my nose. I went cross-eyed looking at his hand. Hesitating, I pushed my nose into his palm and he smiled before removing his hand. "I'm Jamie." he greeted. "Rose." I smiled, raising my ears. "Your nose is cold." he pointed out. "Well, it is wet, mate." I laughed, ruffling his fur with my paw. I stood, towering over Jamie, who stared at me in amazement, "You're tall."

"And ya don't have a tail. Guess were all different, eh?" I laughed. I looked up at Dad, who walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. After a minute, more children appeared and surrounded the Guardians, drowning them with questions. I stood to the side, my arms crossed and my weight shifted to one foot, so my daggers grazed my fur. Frost somehow escaped the children and appeared next to me, leaning on his staff. "You're a lot like Bunny." he pointed out. "Do ya have a point?" I questioned, unfolding my arms and placing a paw on my hip, "Because, like my father, I hold grudges. I still haven't forgiven ya for callin' me a kangaroo."

"Well, you and Bunny both look like one!" Frost defended. "Is it because of our height," I growled, flattening my ears and leaning down to get in his face, "Or because of our big feet?"

"Uh... both?" Frost smiled nervously. "Dad was right," I muttered, standing straight, "Ya are a no good winter spirit."

"I heard that."

"Ya were supposed to."

With that, I stiffly walked in the other direction. My paw ached to grab a dagger and press it against Frost's throat, but I restrained myself. There were children around, after all. Any other time, he would be pressed against the wall with razor-sharp steel against his throat. I was so caught up in hateful thoughts about Frost, that I didn't notice that I was walking toward a forest until I was deep into it. "Uh-oh..." I muttered, turning in a circle, trying to remember which direction I came from. Then I felt something move in the pouch of the belt around my waist. I slowly opened the pouch and was startled when something jumped out. I reached out to catch it, and my arms moved wildly as it slipped out of my paws. I finally fell to my stomach, the thing landing in my paws with a soft thud. My eyes went wide as I realized what it was. "Hey little guy." I whispered, standing and bringing my paws to my chest. It was a little teal egg. _The_ little teal egg. After I had picked him up three years ago, he started following me instead of going to the baskets. I named him Blue and when Easter came, I hid him in the pouch of my belt away from Dad. The little guy stayed in that pouch for hours at a day and used it as a bed at night.

He must have climbed into the pouch without me noticing before we left my Easter-home. "Ya must be freezing." I said quietly to him, gently pressing him into the fur against my chest, "It's alright Blue. Were gonna get out of this one. I hope."

I put him back in the pouch and undid the belt. I strapped it going over one shoulder and then around the opposite hip, like Dad's sash. I put the pouch over my heart and tightly gripped the strap. One dagger was on my hip and the other was next to it. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, noticing it was already dark and there was a full moon. "Please, help me." I said, directing my plead to the Man in the Moon. Dad must be going crazy. I laughed quietly at the thought. An over-protective East Bunny father searching for his daughter...

Poor Guardians.

He must be snapping at them and growling, pulling his ears and hyperventilating. He did that once when I hid from him. I was five and stayed up in a tree for a good 3 hours, watching as Dad paced and searched hundreds of times.

Blue broke my out of my thoughts by moving around in the pouch. I carefully took him out and he hopped in my paw a few times. "Alright, alright. Ya can stay out." I giggled, placing the little teal egg on my shoulder, "Ya know, Blue. It's Christmas in a few days. I hope we find our way back before then."

Blue hopped cheerfully on my shoulder. Dad and I always celebrated Christmas, even though there was no snow. We would open presents that Dad somehow got and decorate a (fake, Dad hates cutting down real trees) tree. And I would always make a tiny present for Blue. I heaved a sigh before walking in an unknown direction.

* * *

**3rd POV.**

E. Aster Bunnymund... was having a breakdown. All the children had left by the time he noticed Rose was gone. At first, he scolded himself for not noticing earlier. Accusing himself for not being a good father. Then, he starting snapping and growling at the other Guardians, who tried to calm him down. He soon started pulling at his ears, eyes wide, as he started the process of hyperventilation. He paced back and forth, eyes wide and ears flat as he muttered under his breath.

"Dude, calm down!" Jack yelled. "Shut it, Frost!" Bunnymund growled loudly. North put a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder. "I have never needed dis," North brought out a snowglobe, "But, it looks like you do."

Bunnymund took the snowglobe in his paw and looked back at North in confusion, "Uh, what is this?"

"Is special," North pointed at the snowglobe, "Shows you what-ever you want to see."

Bunnymund's ears flew up and he looked back at the snowglobe. "Show me Rose." he said quickly. The snowglobe fizzled in white and soon showed a female pooka. Bunnymund's eyes went wide. She wore her usual belt as a shash and there was a small teal egg on her shoulder. "Blue," her voice echoed, "Do ya think Dad's okay? He must be going insane."

"Rose." Bunnymund breathed before his ears went flat, "A bloody forest!?"

North quickly held his hands up and the others took a step back.

This is gonna be one long night...

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	4. No More Ms Nice Gal

**Hello! Review! MiM: Man in Moon**

* * *

**Back to Rose's POV.**

I wandered around aimlessly for a while before the forest seemed to shrink. I finally emerged from it and gasped. I felt Blue hop excitedly on my shoulder as my eyes went wide and both my jaw and ears dropped. "Wow." I breathed. MiM knows how many humans walked through my surroundings and a lot more unknown contraptions did the same. Single trees dotted the grass around me and wooden benches sat in the shade of them. Humans walked past me like I wasn't there. "E-excuse me, mate." I said, reaching out a paw. I gasped when my paw went right through the human. "Oh. My. Easter." I said aloud, staring at my paw. I felt Blue jump in shock on my shoulder. I looked back up, taking in all the tall buildings around me. I gulped, looking at Blue, "Well, at least we're not in the forest anymore."

The little teal eg was shaking, his tiny knees bumping together. "Aw, ya little scardy cat." I laughed, lifting my paw. Blue instantly jumped on it and I put him in my belt-pouch. "Ya can stay in there." I smiled, looking back in front of me. "Holy sweet MiM!" I yelped, jumping back in shock. In front of me stood and (somehow) tall, male _pooka_. I put my paw over my heart, my ears going flat. Blue peaked out of the pouch, but ducked back in at the sight of the other pooka. His fur was a pure black color and his markings were gray. He wore two sashes, swords on the back of each. "Who are you?" he growled, his ears going flat. "I... could ask ya the same question." I retorted, pointing a furry finger at him. He looked down at it with confusion and a bit of shock. He blinked a few times before looking back up at me.

Well, sort of.

I was shorter than him. He was as tall as Dad! Bloody Dad! Then, without so much as a warning, he pulled out a sword and pointed it at me. "Who. Are. You?" he repeated firmly. "Really?" I questioned plainly, "A sword? That's the best ya could come up with? Not very tough for a black pooka, are ya mate?"

"W-would you please stop talking like that?" he stuttered, lowering his sword, "I can barely understand a word you're saying."

"Ya never heard an Australian accent before? That's sad," I inhaled, raising my paws, "But, for safety matters, I warn ya ta put that away."

I pointed at his sword. He had the guts to _laugh_, "Safety matters? Like you could do any harm."

My eyes went wide and I blinked. Alright, no more Ms. Nice gal. "No harm? No harm!? Listen here, black," I growled, poking his furry chest, "Ya are talkin' ta the daughter of Easter, and I'm about as harmless as my daggers."

"Daughter of Easter?"

"Ya heard me. Now, by!"

I tapped my foot twice, a tunnel opening in front of me. With a quick and sarcastic salute, I lifted one foot, dropping into the tunnel. I flew down it, my surroundings becoming a blur in no time.

* * *

**3rd POV.**

Tooth giggled at Rose's antics as Bunnymund and Jack looked in horror at the snowglobe. "Can't do any harm!" Bunnymund yelled, obviously miffed. "There are more of you?" Jack groaned. North and Sandy stared in shock at Bunnymund, who looked like he didn't even _realize _he was in the sleigh. Which was _moving_...

One protective father.

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

I walked around for a while, completely miffed. Blue was back on my shoulder and I walked past what I learned are called houses. **A/N: Member, she's never let the Warren. **I kicked up some snow, my paws fisted and my ears flat when I saw _him. _

Go figure.

He was talking to some children with a smile on his face, crouching so he was at eye-level with them. I crossed my arms and smirked as one of the children noticed me. The small boy tugged on His leg fur and pointed at me. I shifted my weight to one foot, my ears raised, and Blue hopped firmly on my shoulder. The black pooka looked at me and his smiled disappeared. He slowly stood, his arms hanging in front of him and he eyes me warily. Slowly, but surely, he walked over to me, the children scurring around his feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. "What?" I questioned innocently, "I can't walk around?"

Blue hopped on my shoulder again. His eyes trailed to the little teal egg and he jumped back, pointing at Blue, "What is that?"

"That's Blue," I laughed, letting Blue hop onto my paw, "He's a walking egg. Did ya think my dad sorts all the eggs by himself?"

"Who's you're dad?"

"You're slow," some of the children laughed, "Daughter of Easter? Sorting colored eggs? Any of this sound familiar?"

He shook his head, staring at me like I was insane. "She's the Easter Bunny's daughter, Max!" a little girl giggled, pulling at His leg fur. "The ankle-biter's smarter than ya are!" I shouted, spreading my paws in her direction, "Uh... No offense, kid."

Max raised an eye-brow and crossed his arms, "Oh, so you're Bunnymund's daughter?"

My arms dropped to my sides and Blue jumped in shock, "How did you...?"

"Him and _my _father aren't exactly on good terms."

* * *

**3rd POV.**

Bunnymund's eyes went wide. He knew that kid looked familiar!

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	5. Rose?

**Review! Sorry if this is a little angry, I'm listening to Skillet.**

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

I stared at him blankly. Max rolled his eyes and shooed the kids away before grabbing my paw and dragging me toward a tree. "You know all those Peter Cottontail stories?" he asked, raising his paws. I nodded slowly. "My father made them up," Max continued, "And they were based on Bunnymund. He knew it would drive him crazy if he made him a harmless little bunny. My father meant it to be a joke, but it spread around to humans. Things are done, words are said, next thing you know, my father is banished from Warren. From what I hear, no other pooka has been there since. Other than you and Bunnymund, of course."

I was silent for a minute, taking in all the new information. "So, you're tellin' me," I finally said, "That your father, made up all those stories 'bout my dad?"

Max nodded. "That little-" I started. Max slapped a paw over my mouth, ears flat. "There are children here!" he hissed. I pushed his paw off my mouth and glared at him. Blue hopped firmly on my shoulder. I turned, still glaring, before walking away stiffly.

A few hours later, I found myself chucking rocks into a not yet frozen lake. Blue sat on a larger rock nearby. With a loud battle cry, I threw a rock the size of my paw, which landed in the lake with a large splash. "Ya get some sick please out of this, don't ya!?" I screamed at the moon before falling to my bum in the snow, bringing my knees to my chest. "Don't ya?" I whispered, hugging my knees as my ears went flat.

* * *

**3rd POV.**

Bunnymund ran as fast as he could to where the snowglobe said Rose and Max were. The others flew above in the sleigh, trying to keep up with the rabbit's speed. He finally slowed down when he saw a black pooka leaning against a tree, head down. Bunnymund walked up to the tree, then said firmly and sternly, "Where. Is. Rose?"

Max jumped and whirled around. He blinked at the sight of Bunnymund. "Who's Rose?" he asked blankly. "Oh, don't play dumb with me," Bunnymund growled pointing a finger at Max, "We both knew she was just here talkin' to ya. The sick son of Doles ya are."

Max's eyes went wide.

The sleigh landed behind Bunnymund and North leaped out, swords at the ready. "Where is Rose?" he asked in his deep Russian accent. Max gulped, "I d-don't know."

Bunnymund growled loudly, pulling out his boomerangs. "I'm gonna ask ya one more time," he growled, spinning his weapons, "Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know!" Max yelled.

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

I had no idea why, but I was actually running _toward _Max. Blue was safely in the pouch of my belt, that I put back around my waist. My ear had flicked and the next thing I knew, my daggers were clutched in my paws and I was running. "I don't know!" Max's voice echoed in my ears. My feet picked up speed and then everything went in slow motion. I slid out in front of Max, my daggers crossed above my head, and my eyes shut tight. I felt something hit my daggers, making me stumble backwards a little. But, I knew what it was. "Fighting doesn't solve anything." I said, my eyes still closed.

"Rose...?"

* * *

**God, sorry it's so short! Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	6. Courage

**Review!**

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

I opened my eyes and smiled at the shocked face of my dad. I lowered my daggers and put them back in my belt. "Not exactly the ideal way of findin' me, but ya managed." I laughed. "Someone wanna fill me in?" I heard Max ask behind me. Blue peaked out of his belt-pouch before jumping out. My eyes went wide and I quickly reached out my paw to catch him. He landed in my paw with a small thud and I put him on my shoulder before turning toward Max. "Dad, Max. Max, Dad. We done?" I said sarcastically. Frost cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes, "And those are the other Guardians."

I lifted an arm and pointed at the others, but gasped when I looked at my arm. A black arm band was around it. My markings slowly went from dark gray to black and a black arm band appeared on my other arm. My ears went flat and I looked, wide-eyed, at my dad, hoping for an explanation. "What the heck just happened?" Max broke the shocked silence. "Exactly what I'd like to know." I agreed, looking at the other guardians. Frost's jaw was hanging open, but the others were smiling. "Why are ya smilin'?" Dad questioned. "Well," North retorted, "Rose is now guardian. Courage guardian."

"Courage?" I argued, my ears flying up, "B-but I'm a coward! I've never even been outta the Warren since now!"

"You survived getting lost, and you didn't give up," Tooth flitted over, putting a gentle hand on my furry shoulder, "That shows courage."

"You also had guts to ride sleigh." North pointed out. Sandy gave me a thumbs up. "Um, one question," Max spoke up, walking to my side and holding up my arm, "Why is it black?"

Dad growled as I yanked my arm back and hit Max upside the head. "Don't know." North answered simply, "But, come! We go to sleigh!"

I squeaked and Dad's eyes went wide. "What's so bad about a sleigh?" Max questioned in confusion, looking down at me. "Everything." Dad and I answered in unison. "Pft. The guardian of courage is afraid of a sleigh!" Max laughed, hopping into the sleigh. "Run?" I suggested, not even looking at Dad. "Run." he confirmed.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Max, Dad, and I screamed at the top of our lungs. I clutched Dad's arm as he and Max dug their claws into the sleigh. "Not so bad, huh!?" Dad yelled to Max. "I take it back!" he yelled back. "That's what I said!" I screamed.

When we finally landed, Max leapt out of the sleigh and clung to the ground. I brushed down my fur and climbed out of the sleigh, Dad stumbling after me. Max stood and shuddered, "I am never doing that again."

"Yeah, that's what I thought after my first ride." I rolled my eyes. "Ya think I would've gotten used ta that by now." Dad retorted, appearing next to me. Max came up on the other side of me and we went into Santa's workshop. Max's jaw dropped, "I thought the elves-"

"They just let them believe that." I whispered to him. Blue hopped excitedly on my shoulder as we went to the globe room. Dad and Max stopped a few feet from the doorway. "Dad, put the boomerangs away." I ordered, not even looking behind me. "How did she...?" I heard Max mutter. I stopped in front of the globe and smiled.

Now, all I have to do is get kids to believe in me.

* * *

**I'm so, so, so sorry that it ended so quickly! And in such a short chapter, too! :(**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
